My Teen RomCom is as Normal as it Gets
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: They weren't really the most exciting of couples, nor were they anywhere near as romantic together as others. They just prefer each other more than anyone else. One Shots/Drabbles Series. Hachiman x Yumiko. (updated twice on the 23rd of June)
1. Chapter 1

AN will be at the end and Any type of response and criticism (might)will be welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.

* * *

Normalcy, something that is being a major part of my life lately. The days had been ordinary at best, classes went on without anything peculiar happening, lunch was nothing special, and my time in the service club was nothing noteworthy either. It had been like this for a month now to be honest, after Yukinoshita's request during the club's outing in the Aquarium, nothing much really happened. There were no request that stood out or made an impact on the club and all of them are barely even worth mentioning, I mean teaching a schoolmate how to fish, really? I know the service club goes by that proverb, but did we literally have to teach a guy how to fish? Seriously, fuck that raijuu in particular.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic here. As I was saying, it seems that the major request that our club were getting were coming to a halt, and the ones that we are getting on rare occasions were menial at best. In all seriousness, these days actually feel like how an anime series would be if it ended and the characters of show don't have anything more important to show the viewers, unless there's a new season. Though there is 'that' thing... nevermind.

I sighed, right now I'm walking home, as much as I was contemplating about the normalcy in my life right now, I actually prefer this over the drama filled ones before Yukinoshita's request, which is mysteriously on hold for whatever reason. In any case, this kind of normal 'boring' days is very pleasing for me, no new people to meet, which is great, no drama, which is awesome, and just spending time with the people that are already a part of my everyday life, which is... nice. Though there is that, but nah.

I continued walking, my face buried in my scarf and hands in my pockets, it was ridiculously cold since it was early February, Winter is still giving it all before Spring comes into play. It would be nice if I had some warm, sweet, succulent, Maxx Coffee mhmmm. Shit! I'm drooling.

I'm near home now, I'll just have warm up as soon as I get there. Dammit I wish I could just hibernate and sleep though this accursed season of cold! Please I want to be a bear on my next life!

* * *

Touchdown!

After a few more minutes of walking through this hellishly cold weather, I'm finally at the front yard of our house, with the lights indoors illuminating the doorsteps. Hmm, it's still 6:30 in my phone, Komachi, my cute little sister, would have already finished preparing dinner by now. I wonder what it would be?

On the topic of my sister, she had been more cheery these days for whatever reason, which is good for her, i guess. But I do hear her mutter something about in-laws? Whatever, probably nothing important. I reached the front door and opened it, jeez I could feel the cold metal of the knob though my gloves.

"I'm Home!" I announced, reluctantly taking off my jacket and putting away my shoes, noticing the other pair of shoes or boots, I let out a long breath then I heard footsteps coming from the living room and then I was greeted by a very familiar sight of blonde hair and green eyes.

Well... Nothing new, huh?

"Welcome Home... any request today?" She said to me, much like how a wife greets her husband from a long day of work.

"No, we just sat there and talked for a bit, as usual..." I said to her as she made a sigh, she knew about the current stagnation of the club since, well... I've been telling her, so she didn't ask any further, it had been a routine to have this conversation so asking anymore questions is redundant.

"Well, at least you're back. Anyway you look like you're gonna be frozen any time now so..." Miss obvious said before pondering and going towards the kitchen while I walked towards the living room lying down on the sofa and resting my freezing body, seconds later, I heard her comeback back "...it's a good thing I warmed up a can of Maxx Coffee for you."

After hearing that, my body immediately jerked up. Grabbing the lukewarm can of heaven's ebony dew as fast as I can, I savored the scent and sipped it's contents... Uwah! This is perfect! I would have married you right now just for that!

"Hey dumbass! Calm down on the drink, you'll ruin your appetite!" Heh, always the motherly one huh?

"Right. Sorry it was really good, I couldn't help myself. Thanks a lot, I needed this"

"I-it's fine, at least you liked it... Anyway I'm gonna help Komachi in the kitchen, we'll be done in a few minutes, and don't you drink all that coffee at once, got that Hikio?"

She said to me, before storming of to where Komachi is. It had been like this for a while now, Miura coming over and spending time here, the reason you ask? Well that's a story for another time. It's nothing out of the ordinary anyway.

Hmmm, now that I think about it should I consider Miura's presence an anomaly?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah... that's a bit of a stretch to say. Nothing really changed... but as long as this part stays, I'm fine with it.

* * *

 **AN:**

Okay Let me get this out of the way: **This Will not be a Traditional Story** but a Series of One Shot that is Coherent with this One. Basically you read a long Plot Synopsis.

Reason being is that, I have this bad habit of not continuing/finishing the stories I write. So I'll give it my best to write one shots that are chronologically ordered. So if for instances that I quit, it wont leave any dissatisfaction (probably). Oh and HachiYumi is my OTP, even though there isn't chance of that being official.

The next one would probably be the story behind this Lifestyle. By the way, if you haven't guessed, **this will center around the normalcy/ comfort** of these two together, not much drama. I'm a bit more of a lighthearted author anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me point this out , I made a huge mistake on starting this on early february(the fic'stimeline) since the anime ended somewhere on march or late february. So let's just pretend that the last episode happened on late December and the other episodes (the valentines one in particular) didn't happen.

Also, Apologies if it is too short for your liking. I think I may have overdone the revision, My brain forgot that we're writing a story.

Oh yeah this is in 3rd person so this might be a bit out of placed. I have more to say below, please enjoy.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey, Hikio."

"Hm, What?"

It was a cold evening at the Hikigaya Household, the youngest of the family is already asleep, the parents are away on a business trip as usual and the eldest child is currently awake at the living room watching a movie accompanied none other than Miura Yumiko. A classmate of Hachiman who usually spends her time in the Hikigaya household.

The blonde guest, shifted on her place in the couch, moving closer than she already had been, leaning herself to the young man beside her.

"Valentines day is close you know." she said, not really looking at him directly, to try and hide the pink tint on her cheeks. The statement got the other occupant to rise his eyebrows, he never really gave the day of commercial chocolates and expensive flowers any time of day, unless he's trying to make a point that it is one of the best scams that was ever made. But it seems that the blonde female regarded it differently, as expected.

"Yeah, I know. What about it?" Hachiman asked, turning his attention away from the movie that he was never really have interest in. He did know that the 14th of February is coming in close, in fact the service club was involved in an event specifically for that holiday courtesy of an underclassman that tend to abuse the club's services, no pun intended. Though due to several events, it was decided that the event would be for females only, which Hachiman was thankful for.

"Well, it's just that, Yui invited me to the joint Valentines event you guys organized but..." She trailed of as Hachiman continued to look at her, with a raised eyebrow. She looked a bit flustered, which was a very rare sight. She often has this air of confidence and dominance in her words, that it always caught his attention every time she begins to hesitate with what she was about to say.

"You okay? If you're shy, Isshiki and Ebina will be there too, you won't be left out." He said, Hachiman knew that she often feels uneasy with Yukinoshita if he wasn't around the vicinity. Added the fact that the event would be lead by the Ice Queen of Soubou, it would obviously put Miura at a very vulnerable position, even though there's nothing for her to get antsy for.

"It's not that dummy. It's because I already have something planned for that day." She said, with more confidence than before, probably because he pushed her 'I don't like Yukinoshita' button. But if it isn't Yukinoshita, then...

"What is it? Date with Hayama?" he jokingly replied. Which was answered with a pinch on his sides, making him recoil and regret what he said. During the time that they had spent with each other, he discovered that the girl hated it every time he implies that she has feelings for the blonde raijuu.

"Say that again and I'll break your arm." That wasn't a bluff.

"Yes ma'am. Your plans?" As an attempt to save himself from his choice of words, he said. While he wasn't really one to be interested in other people's lives, he had a feeling that her plans would involved him. Either it was to tell Yuigahama that she can't go or it was 'something else'.

"Well, It's not really a plan, but I was just thinking that we could... go out, you know?"

"And Valentines is for couples, you know?" Stupid ones that wanna be broke at that.

"I-I know that... but, we could..."

Silence engulfed the room, the sound that was only present was the coming from the TV that no one was really paying attention too. It doesn't take a genius to know what she was implying. Hachiman knew that this moment would eventually come, he knew his answer to it. But couldn't she pick a better time to say it, maybe on Valentines which is two days away? This kind of setting and timing was not for romantic confessions, according to all the anime, manga and light novels he had watched and read. Well, at least he'll be able to get that feeling off his chest...

"Yeah, we could." He broke the silence, he wasn't really looking at her anymore to avoid looking like an idiot with the stupid grin that kept on creeping on his face. Though it was obvious that her body jerked at his response.

"So does this mean that we're finally going out?" she responded, Hachiman couldn't avoid noticing the excitement on her voice, which turned his grin to a genuine smile. He also noticed that her arms began to move eventually locking it with his own. As lame as his response was to that poor excuse of a confession, the moment was still too much for him to comprehend even if he said that he was prepared. It was only a month were they started to spend time with each other and now they were a couple? To other people, it may have seemed half-assed but to the two of them, it was enough.

"Yes, we are... this means I'm getting honmei, right?"

"Pfft... yeah, you will."

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is waaaaay overdue.  
**

Reason for this is because I hit the point that I realized a very fatal weakness as an author, **I can't write in the 1st person point of view of established characters, more specifically Hachiman**. So as a result I resorted in using 3rd person, after several attempts. This is mainly because MY personal opinion and own personality often leaks out on 1st person, which is a problem because I am not like Hachiman at all. I'm not gonna talk about my personality so let's just say that **we're the same(anti-social, awkward) but different(Pessimistic but not cynical{which is very important in regards to writing Hachiman, for me at least})**. So it's very hard for me to write in Hachiman's point of view, often times it leads to me deleting what I have already written due to frustration.

Well for good news. As a result of my frustration over my writing. I made several other drabbles that needs to be revised and increased in length, it's irritating to see that very short word count, so yeah...

Anyway, I did say that I was suppose to upload the back story behind all of this but I realized that it may take a while before I finish it and a lot more before I'm satisfied with it so yeah(though I think it's unnecessary at this point), it's still on the works. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

To compensate for being late and the pathetic length of my update(s), I posted 2 entries. which doesn't really change anything cause of how short this is... Consider this as evidence of my weakness in writing in first person.

* * *

School, or more like prison simulator as well as paid slaves training camp. A future house husband like me is in no need of education beyond the secondary level, which is where I a currently at, this is because we only need to know the basic essentials of life outside of school. Which are fending of for yourself, cooking, house keeping, the ability to take care of your spouse and children, and that's about it. Secondary education is just obligatory for the youth of Japan, much like the chocolates I received from my clubmates several days ago.

Amongst other things, School is another cause of something more sinister. That is that this 'educational' environment is also a training and (occasionally) breeding grounds for assholes, bitches, con artists, and sluts with salaries. With the population of actual people slowly decreasing and are now considered endangered according to me.

The worst of all is the idea of actually going there. Not only would I have to cut my sleep voluntarily, making me lose all potential sleep I could have gotten the rest of the day, it would also mean that I have to either walk or bike my way just to willingly subject myself to torture. It is ALMOST unbearable for someone like me to endure the cycle of going to school.

Emphasis on the word almost. While it is true that I hate the prospect of going to school, I can't deny that a few things had changed. I admit that waking up every morning is now something I don't mind anymore, that there's something that actually motivates me to keep up with the boring ad useless lessons, something to look forward to during the raijuu infested lunch time, and someone that waits for me at home besides my beloved little sister.

"Hey, Hikio. You okay there? You're dazing off."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay... if you say so."

Much like the chocolates she gave me on Valentines, that certain someone is special.

.

.

Segment End

.

.

.

.

.

.

"By the way Hikio, I was thinking... I want to introduce you to my parents... if it's fine with you..."

"Eh?"

* * *

Yeah, it's a drabble. Thank you for all the support and feedback from the first chapter. Though I must I admit, These chapters went the way I 'planned' them too, but at the same time, I feel somewhat unsatisfied... hmmm.


End file.
